


Lapsang Souchong

by TheMirkyKing



Series: Bingo, Bango; Drabbles and Doodles for B2MeM Bingo Bash Redux 2019 [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Tea, Thranduil - Freeform, b2mem bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Drawing of Thranduil enjoying something other than wine.





	Lapsang Souchong

**Author's Note:**

> A little drawing of Thranduil for the B2MeM bingo, #G48 and the prompt- Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always lovely to receive.


End file.
